1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod covers and carriers and, more particularly, to a novel cover for enclosing an assembled fishing rod and reel as a unit whereby the assembly is adequately protected against abuse during transport or storage.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to protect sports equipment such as fishing reels and rods by initially disassembling the equipment and placing the various components thereof into separate storage boxes, carriers and traveling bags. In some instances, the storage boxes are rigid and inflexible while in other instances, the bags or containers are flexible with limited padding for protection of goods carried therein. However, in all of these instances, the equipment is initially disassembled or broken down into component parts which is a time consuming step and particularly so when it is understood that reassembly is necessary when the equipment is intended to be immediately used again. Also, certain portions of the equipment may require a rigid protector while other components of the equipment may be protected with only a cloth or pliable material.
Therefore, a long standing need has been present to provide a novel means for enclosing and protecting equipment such as an assembled fishing rod and reel so that the equipment need not be taken apart or broken down for storage with the attendant need for subsequent reassembly when ready for use. Such means should take into account the necessity for rigidizing portions of the cover or carrier and, at the same time, providing cushioning means and pliable material about other portions of the equipment not requiring the rigid protection.